A Vampires Love
by sakura1258
Summary: I, a girl named Kayuki has a friend named Kai with a Dark Secret. What is this secret? And what kind of person is Alexander, Kai's cousin? Will Alexander be good... or will he be evil?
1. Chapter 1

Prologe

"Hey. Wait up!" I call to my best friend Kai. My name is Kayuki Sou. I am 18 years old, and this is the story of how I fell in love with a Vampire.

Chapter 1: A Vampires's Love

"Hey Kayuki! What's up?" Says Kai giving me a giant hug. "Not much. You?" "I'm just hanging out with my cousin. He's visiting for a while and then he's going to live with me for atleast 2 or 3 years." "What's your cousin's name?" I ask in curosity. "Oh. His name is Alexander.He's somewhere around here." "Ok. well, see you later Kai." "See ya Kayuki!" I walk down a path in a forest. I sense a presense somewhere near me. I quickly turn around. "H...hello? Whot's there?" I look around everywhere. Then, that's when I first see him. A tall, figure leaning against a tree in a black cloak. His blood red spiky hair sticking out in all directions. His eyes open, redish-purple eyes staring at me. The thing I knew, was that I should run. But I couldn't. I was staring into the eyes of a total stranger. What I didn't know was that I was staring into the eyes of a Vampire! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Luring Eyes

He kept staring at me, like he was looking into my soul. Then, he smiled at me. He then started to walk towards me. "Don't run. Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you." He was now standing directly in front of me. "W...who are you?" I asked him. "My name is Alexander. And you must be Kayuki." I take a step backwards as soon as he said that. "How do you know my name?" "Kai, my cousin told me." "Oh, so you're Kai's cousin Alexander!" "Yes. I am. How old are you Kayuki?" "18." "So am I." "Why are you in the forest?" I ask him. "This is one of my favorite places to relax." "Oh." Alexander was now very close to my face. "Kai's right." "Huh?" "You are very beautiful." And then he kisses me. My eyes widen but, I couldn't pull away for some reason. "I'm sorry. I don't know what made me do that." He says looking away. I touch my lips, remembering the kiss. I had just got my first kiss from a Vampire! "For some reason I feel like I can trust you with with my very life." He says looking at me. "I want to tell you something." "Ok. What?" "Kayuki, don't be afraid of me. I'm a Vampire


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Truth

"Your...a what?!" I say with my voice trembeling in fear. "Please calm down Kayuki. I am what I say I am and I can't change that. I'm a Vampire. My full name is Alexander Mason. I've been a Vampire for most of my life." "How.. are you a Vampire? I mean how is that humanly possible?!" I say moving towards him. "Do you want me to tell you everything about me?" I nod. "Fine. But what I tell you might not be music to your ears. Ok. So don't get scared. Promise?" "Promise." Alexander takes my hand and leads me to the bench on the side of the pathway. We sit down in silence. "So you want to know eveything about me right?" "Yes please if you don't mind." "Ok."

FlashBack

"HE'S GOING TO DIE IF WE DON'T CHANGE HIM! WE MUST IF YOU WANT HIM TO LIVE! WE HAVE NO OTHER CHOICE!" One of the Elders yelled at my Mother and Father. "It's amazing that he was born human, while us, his parents are both Vampires. I DON'T want to change him! I want him to live a normal life! Not one where he has to deal with the hardships that we have to deal with!" "Axel! We have no choice! Now do you want your son to be saved or not?!" "Fine... I'll do it." And with that, Axel had changed his only "HUMAN" son into what he didn't want him to be. A Vampire...

End FlashBack

"So... that's when I became a Vampire. I was only 3 years old when that all happened. I was so frightened. I had no idea what they were talking about. All this Vampire's this and Vampire's that. I didn't know anything, because they kept it a secret from me all along." He said looking at me. "I'm so sorry. That must've been awful. Did it hurt?" "No, atleast I don't remember if it did. I might've hurt. I can't be too sure of it though." "Thank you for telling me Alexander. Now I can understand you more then I could before. I appreciat it." "No problem Kayuki." And he then smiled at me


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Accident

Later on that day, we walked further and further down the narrow path. First, we hear rustling to our left, then to our right. I clench me teeth, as I grab onto Alexander's arm. Alexander senses something to our right, then to out left. He just ingnored it. All of a sudden, to my surprise, something jumps out of the bushes and attacks me. Alexander's eyes turn bright-blood red and he kicks the monster in the face. The monster runs away leaving me in a pool of blood... my blood. Alexander is trying to hold back the urge to drink my blood. Slowly dying, I tell Alexander, "Change me if you wish, if not, leave me." I say trembling. "I...can't..mm...make that...mis..stake, I...don't wa...want..to..to change y...o...u." Alexander says about to cry. He then lefts go of my hand, and turns away. Half way down the path, he turns back and gets a hold of my neck, and bites down slowly taking my life and giving me a new one. The next day, I wake up in the morning in a room I didn't know. I look out the window to see where I am, and I felf a sting when the sunlifht touched me. I looks at my stomach where the monster attacked me and all there is are scars. Alexander walks into the room. "AH! COVER THAT WINDOW!" "Oh! OH! Sorry Alex!" I say feeling bad. "Why'd you? How'd you? How come you didn't?" Alexander says confused. "What do you mean?" I asked. "Oh nothing. I was just wondering how your stomach healed that fast. "Says Alexander. We both stared at my almost healed scars.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: New Discovery

Alexander sits down on his bed thinking. "I wonder why she didn't burt when the sun touched her. It's weird..." He thinks to himself. I see his face in deep thought and I go and sit next to him. "Alex... what's wrong? I know you're thinking about something. What is it? Please tell me." I say touching his shoulder. "I can't figure out what you are and why the sun didn't burn you..." "Trying to figure out what I am? What do you mean by that?" "Kayuki. Let me bite you again. Just once." "Um, ok." I arched myy neck to him and he took my shoulders and slowly bit my neck. I grabed his shoulders in slight pain. His eyes widened. "She's half Werewolf! That's why!" He says in his mind. He stoped bitting me. He looked at my face, eyes closed, teeth clenched. "I know what you are Kayuki. You're half WereWolf! And well apparently now half Vampire." "I'm half WereWolf?!" "Yeah. That's what I tasted in your blood." "Oh my goodness. So does that mean I have different types of abilities than you do?!" I ask in excitement. "Yes, you are the only person, I've ever came across." "Really?! Can you show me my Vampire powers or abilities? Can I fly?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: New Powers, more problems

As the day goes on, Alexander and I make our way into the forest. "Okay. I've been reading. Most Halves, or Hybrids have a kinetic ability and other's such as me don't." "REALLY!? Show me how!" I say childishly. I hug him hard. "I don't know how to." Alex says looking down. I quickly pointed my finger at him and said, "How come you don't know how to teach me!?" I yelled getting angry. All of a sudden, electricity shot out of my hand! I was so surprised of my self, until I saw Alex's arm. "Sorry!" "Oww! Dammit! Shit! Fuck!" Alex yells in pain. minutes later, his arm heals up quickly. "Good job. Now, you are an Electrokinetic Hybrid." Alex says. "Really?! is there anything else in the book?" I start to jump up and down. "lemme see, ... HOLY SHIT!" "What!?" I run up to Alex. "The book reads: Hybrids are cross-changed creatures. They have a kinetic ability that can range up to anything. Hybrids are also to have amazing ablilities other than the kinectic ablility. Also, Hybrids aren't burned by Sunlight, Water, or crosses, but they can die by getting stabbed in the heart by anything." I fall to my knees. Alex picks me up and says, "Let's keep practicing. You won't die, never! I promise!" He kisses me on the lips and hugs me. He then grabs my waist and kisses my neck.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Ambush

A couple of hours later, Alex and I got up and walked deeper into the woods, the same place where I was attacked. We hear yelling and screaming deeper inot the woods. "Let's check it out!" I say quickly running down the path. "Huuuh!" I gasp deeply to the sight of 10 Werewolves surrounding us. Alexander kicks one in the mouth, punches one in the face, cuts a third with his claws and jumps back next to me. Four more then jump at me and at that moment, I fell back. A shockwave of electricty shoots out of my palms. The Werewolves scurry in pain. Then I see one Werewold with a broken leg. "Good job Kayuki!" He kisses me again and the Werewolf grunts.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapte 8: Shocking News!!

The next day, I leave Alexander sleeping, and I walk to Kai's house. Knock, Knock, I bang on the door. "It's open!" Yells Kai. I enter his home and surprised to see Kai's leg broken. "WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!?" "Ah, just fell last night. Shocking isn't it?" Kai says with a smirk on his face. "Could he be?" I thought in my head."Nah, just a coincidence." I think in my head once again. "So, have you met Alexander?" "Yeah. I have. He's really...interesting." "Really? How so?" I go and sit down next to Kai. "So... you fell down and broke your leg?" "Yeah..." "Kai...I know when your lying to me. Please don't lie to me." Kai sighs. "I saw you and Alexander last night. I was the wolf that broke it's leg..." I stare at him in shock. "You...were... that Werewolf?!" "hehehe yes Kayuki. I also am the Werewolf that changed you." "What!? NO!" I say backing away. "I wanted you to be my queen, but, you're in love with Alexander aren't you?" He says leaning closer to my face. "But, of course.. I'm not gonna let that happen or even let it continue!" And he leaps off the couch and pins me down to the floor. "KAI! GET THE HELL OFF OF ME! WHAT'S GOTTEN INTO YOU!?" He looks down at me. "Kayuki! Can't you see I'm the one that loves you!" And he kisses me full on the lips. My eyes widen. "Kai... you're just my friend. noting more. I do love Alexander. I'm sorry." I said after he was done kissing me. "You really do love him don't you..." Says Kai looking down. "Kai..." I reach up to stroke his face. "It's not that i don't like you. I do. But, I don't live you. I love you as a friend and nothing more. I'm really sorry." I say looking into his eyes. "But, I do love you Kayuki... I can't help it. I do." "I know." And I kiss him softly. "I still want to be your friend Kayuki. If that's ok with you." I smile up at him. "Of course." He gets off me and helps me up. "Kai! Your legs healed!" "I know." "I'm glad we can still be friends Kai." "Me too."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Confusing Day

As Kai walks down the stony path, something punches him from behind! Then from the side! Kai looks around, and finds nothing. The next thing he knew, he was knocked out by a cloaked stranger...

The Next day

(Alex's P.O.V.)

"Huuph" I yawn as I wake up next to (Kayuki!) I wondered what we did last night. She came after visiting Kai and...

(Kayuki's P.O.V.)

Last night was a blur...

I went to Kai's house and...

(Stranger's P.O.V.)

That stupid Hybrind shot me in the back with lightning! I must pay her a visit... of KAI has to pay her a visit... hehehehehe


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The Dark Secret

Two days later, I awake next to Alexander.Yesterday and the day before was confusing. I remember walking with Kai, then a stranger took me into the woods. I shot him with lightning, Kai ran into the woods to look for me and...

That's all I can remember. I start to wak outside when Kai walks up to me. "Hey Kayuki. Wanna have some fun right now?!" "Wait. Why are you acting like this Kai?" "Kayuki. Come here now!" He says staring into my eyes. "Why...can't I move... my body!?" Kai then waks up to me and presses me up against a tree. "KAI?!" What are you doing?!" I stare at him with wide eyes. "Kayuki! You should know what I'm going to do!" And he kisses me roughly and his hands shoot up my shirt. I pull away from him. "KAI! STOP IT! DON'T DO THIS!" He pushes me down on the ground and gets ontop of me. He then kisses my neck, biting me a little bit. I close my eyes in pain. "Kai. Please don't do this! Stop!" He begins to undress me. I shiver in though of being raped by my best friend. "KAI STOP!" And then, Kai's eyes turn back to normal, when before they were black as coal. I had my eyes closed, tears running down my face. My arms still pinned above my head my his arms. He looks down at me. His eyes widen in shock. "Ka..Kayuki?! Oh My God! What have i done!?" He quickly gets off of me and helps me up. "What did I do? Did I hurt you? Did I rape yo?!" "N...no. You were...gonna to...though." I say wiping my tears. Kais wraps his strong arms around me, pulling me against his chest. "Oh Kayuki. I'm so sorry. I don't know what happened. I was looking for you and then someone attacked me. After that, I don't remember anything else..." "Okay. So, you were attacked." "I must've been put under a spell of something. That's why I must've tried to rape you. I'm so sorry Kayuki. I really am." I huged him tightly. "It's ok. It wasn't your fault ok. So It's fine. But the thing is... Who put the spell on you?" I say looking at him. "I don't know, but I'm going to find out!" "You mean, we're going to find out." I said smiling at him. "Yeah." And we walk back to where Alexander and I were staying at.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The new Alliance

I walk in the door with Kai. "Alexander? Are you awake? I need to tell you something." I walk into the bedroom and see the bed empty. "ALEXANDER?! HELLO?!" Then, the bathroom door opens and Alexander comes out with only a towel around his waist, dripping wet. "You called me?" Says Alexander looking at me. I quickly turn around. "Oh! Alexander! You are here... whoa..." I stare at him, my face turning bright red. "What's wrong Kayuki?" Asks Alexander, walking towards me. "Dude... put on some clothes for Kayuki's sake. Ok?" Says Kai. "Kai. Go in the living room and wait ok." "Ok. Sure thing Kayuki." Kai walks out. Alexander sits down on the bed, still in only a towel. "Kayuki. Why are you blushing. You've seen me before as I have you." "Yeah, I know but still..." I say still blushing. Alexander smirks. "We've only done it once, but you've still seen me and been with me also." He says cooly. I blush even more. Alexander then notices that my clothes are ripped and torn. "Kayuki! What the hell happened to you?! I just noticed your clothes. Did something happen?!" "Um. well. I was walking outside and I saw Kai. He came up to me and frightened me. He tried to rape me..." By now Alexander's hands were clenched into tight fists. "He tried... to rape you!? DAMN THAT BASTARD! I'LL KILL HIM! I'LL KILL HIM!" He stands up, quickly changes and heads for the door. I go infront of the door. "NO YOU WILL NOT! DO YOU HERE ME!" "But... Kayuki." "Alexander... Kai was put under a spell of somesort. He had no idea what he was doing. I kept telling him to stop and finally, the spell broke. He returned back to normal. " Alexander sits down on the bed. I sit down next to him. "So. He didn't even know that he was doing those things to you." "No." He hugs me tightly. "I'm glad he didn't rape you. You're mine." And he playfully bites my neck. "Wait? Your's?" "Yes. I changed you. So all other Vampires take that as being that you are now my mate. And since we did mate, you really are my mate." Yeah. I want to help Kai find the person that put him under that spell. Kai is my best friend, and I won't let him be controlled! So, I was wondering, would you help us?" Alexander took my hand. "Sure. Of course I'll help." He said smiling at me. "Thanks." We walk down the stars to where Kai was sitting on the couch. I run up to Kai and hug him. "Alexander said he'll help us! Isn't that great?!" "Really?!" Kai looks to Alexander. "Look Alex. I'm sorry about the whole thing with Kayuki..." "don't worry. Kayuki told me everything. About how you were put into a spell. How you were being controlled to do what you were going to do..." "So, you know!" "Yeah. And I'm going to help you out!"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: The Search Begins

I sat down next to Kai, looking at him. "Kai. Do you remember what your attacker looked like?" I ask hopefully. Kai looked down sighing. "Unfortunately no. I don't. That's what sucks!" I huged him tightly, kissing his cheek. "That's ok. We'll find em. I promise! I won't let whoever they are take control of you again!" Kai hugs back. "Thanks Kayuki. Thanks Alex. I really appreciate it." "No problem." Ok. So, how do we find this person if we don't know what they look like?" I ask. "I...don't know. How on earth are we gonna find them!?" He put his head in his hands. "We'll find them. Do you have any scent?" Alexander asks. "I could maybe find the scent, but I would have to change forms." "Ok. I'll protect you Kai!" "OK!" Kai gets up and quickly transforms. "Ok! LET'S GO!" Yells Kai, now in WereWolf Form. They run out the door looking for a scent of anything that could help them.


	13. Chapter 13

A Vampires Love: Chapter 13.

By: Sakura1258

"Kai! Any sign of them?" I yell from atop his back. I get off and then he transforms from his Werewolf form back into his human form. He walks up to me and Alexander and faces us. He looks at us sadly. "Unfortunately no...I haven't found anything. Not even a scent. It's like they were her and then just dissapeared into thin air..." "Hmn, that's very weird..." Alexander says looking confused. "We have to keep searching! I WILL NOT LET WHOEVER THIS PERSON IS GET AWAY! Not after what they did...They took control of Kai and almost made him do something really bad. I can't let this person get away!" I say looking at Alexander and Kai. "Kayuki, don't worry. We will find out who they are ok?" Alexander says while he hugs me and then kisses me. "I'll protect you always. Remember that ok." Then he smiles at me. Kai walks towards me and wraps his arms around my waist. He hugs me tightly. "Kayuki, we'll find them. I know we will." And then he kisses my cheek, taking in my scent. He whispers in my ear. "You smell really good Kayuki..." I blush a little and jump on his back. "We should get going." Says Alexander. "Got it." And with that, Kai changes back to Werewolf form. I wrap my arms around him, holding on tight. "Kayuki. Go with Kai. I'll search on my own." "But...why?" "If we split up, we may be able to find them faster." I look over at him. "That's true, but...what if you get hurt? Or you get captured or something like that?" Alexander smirks. "Hey, don't worry alright. If I get hurt, Kai will be able to tell. He can sense danger, so you'll be alright. I'm a vampire. I can take care of myself." I still look at him with a worried face. He walks up to me and holds my face. "Don't worry so much. I'll be fine." And then he kisses me. I kiss him back. I kiss him as if I would never see him again. Alexander looks over at Kai. "Kai...take good care of Kayuki." Kai nods and heads off into the forest, me on his back...watching Alexander fade away into the shadows.

Deep in the woods

Kai runs through the woods until it gets thicker, almost as thick as a forest. He stops running and changes back into human form. I stand behind him and notice that he's naked. "Kai...?" I say blushing madly. "He turns around so he's facing me. I try not to look down. "Um...Kai..." He looks at my face blushing and he walks closer to me. He stands directly infront of me. I look down and blush even more. "Kayuki? What's wrong?" He says looking at me. "Um...your kinda naked Kai..." "SHIT!!" He blushes dark red and puts on his clothes behind a bush. He comes back out and looks at the ground, blushing dark red. "I'm so sorry Kayuki. Sometimes when I change back, that happens..." I look up at him still blushing. "Um, it's ok." He walks towards me. "You must feel discusted now..." "Kai...no...you have a good body, so no...I'm not." He smirks. "Heh, so you were looking!" "I...I was not!" I yell blushing. He leans down close to my face. "Heh...you're horny now aren't you..." He whispers into my ear. I blush even more, looking to the side. "Heh, you are. I can tell." He licks my neck, purring. "K..Kai..." He smirks. "Yes...?" "W...What are you...ahhhh...doing?" I gasped as he nipped at my neck. He smirks and continues. "I know what you're thinking." He sucks on my neck a bit. "Ahhhh...Kai...wait..What about Alexander...?" He looks at me. "Alexander told me he doesn't love you." I look at him in shock. "What do you mean?" "Kayuki...he really doesn't love you. But, I love you." He smiles at me. "So, you really do love me?" "Kayuki...I've loved you for a long time." I smile at him. I then move close to him and hug him. "Kayuki?!" But he hugs back, holding my waist. I look up and he kisses me. I kiss him back, closing my eyes and wraping my arms around his neck. He closes his eyes, deepening the kiss. I blush as I felt his tounge trace my bottom lip. I open my mouth and let him in. He blushes slightly and french kisses me. I kiss him back, playing with his tounge. I hear him moan softly. I smirk. He takes off my shirt, and then goes back to kissing me. He presses himself against me as I feel his arousal and then blush. "K...Kai...we need..to keep...searching..." I managed to gasp out. "I know...but I want you. You feel it right...I can't stop..." He moans out, pressing harder against me...when sudenly his eyes turn blood red. "Kai? What's wron?" I notice his whole body was rigid and shaking from head to toe. "People have surrounded us." He turns around, handing me my shirt. _"My my. Can we join?"_ Says one of them. _"Yeah, she looks delicious."_ Says a second and a third. The fourth just looks at us and smirks. Kai growls. "WHAT DO YOU VAMPIRES WANT WITH US?!" _"Hehehe, we just want to play!"_ And then they lunge at us and attack Kai. "KAI!" I say in danger. _"Hey pretty girl..."_ And I look up to see a handsome but menacing Vampire. He knocks me to the ground and pulls down his pants, climbing ontop of me. "GET OFF YOU BASTARD!" I scream and try to punch him, but he held my wrists down. He pulls down my pants and underwear. "Hey! Stop!" He moves his hand down my body. "S...Stop it!" I yell, my body reacting to his touch no matter how hard I tried not to. _"You can't make me stop. You're powerless against me!"_ He smirks and moves his hand lower. I look over to Kai to see him fighting against the other three Vampires. "Kai..he's gonna ra--!" And then the Vampire covers my mouth with his other hand. Kai growls and tries to fight them off as fast as he could._ "Heh. No talking for you..."_ He said as he stroked me. I close my eyes, trying not to react but it didn't help. Just as he was about torape me, Kai jumped on the Vampire and pulled him off. "Don't touch her with your filthy hands VAMPIRE!!" The Vampire looks around only to see that the other three were dead. "How!?" He gasped at Kai. "I may just be a Werewolf, but...I took them out!" Kai smirks. The Vampire growls. "Now leave! Before I change my mind of lettin gyou go and kill you instead!" He let the vampire go and it ran into the woods. Kai ran over to me and bent down. "KAYUKI!? ARE YOU OK?!" He picks me up in his arms and places his jacket over my body. He hugs me tightly. "Kayuki! I'm so so sorry. Did he do anything to you?" "No, not really. Thank god he didn't." "We need to go back to the house." "But! What about Alexander! He's still out there!" I know...but...we need to keep safe. If something like this happens again...I may not be able to protect you in time." He says looking down. "Ok. Back to the house then." Kai carries me back to the house. He takes me inside and sets me down on the bed. "I want you to stay here. I'll go find some clothes for you to wear." He smiles at me and then heads off to find me some clothes. I lay back on the bed, sighing as I was waiting for Kai. About ten minutes later, Kai comes back with my clothes. He walks into the room and smiles as I was laying on the bed with my eyes closed. "Kayuki. I brought you the clothes." He sits down next to me and starts to take the blanket off of me. "Kai wait...I'm still naked." "I know. I won't do anything unless you want me to." He says smiling. "Mhn, ok." I let him take the blanket off of me. He looks at my body, a slight blush on his face. "Heh, you have a nice body as well Kayuki." And he runs his hand down my chest to my stomache. I close my eyes. "K...Kai..." "I know. I won't do anything. I promise." He smiles at me and starts to remove his hand. "Wait!" I grab his hand. "Kai...I don't mind...if you do something." I say blushing a bit. Kai blushes. "I,um...well..." I giggle. "Kai. Come here." I whisper to him. He sits down on the bed. "Kai...I want this." I say, a slight blush on my face. "You do?!" "Yes. I do." I say as I climb ontop of him and sit on his lap. He blushes more and looks at my body. "Kayuki..." I leand down towards his face and kiss him. He closes his eyes and kisses back, running his hands up and down my sides. I shiver at his touch. He kisses me again, moving his hand further down my body. He moves his tounge over my bottom lip and french kisses me. I blush more, kissing him the same way back. His hands move all the way down and he strokes me lightly. "Kai..." I moan softly. He smirks. The next thing you know, Kai is naked and laying ontop of me. "Kayuki...are you sure you want to do this?" He says trying really hard not to let his Werewolf instincts take over. If tht happened, he would just take her without caring at all. "Yeah. I do want this." And with that, Kai nodded. About a hour passes and Kai moans out my name and collapses ontop of me. He rolls over onto the side, and tries to catch his breath. "Kayuki...that was amazing..." He says to me. "Yeah...it was..." I look up at him and smile. "Kai...I'm glad that you're with me right now." He smiles at me. "I'm glad that you're here as well Kayuki." He then kisses me and hugs me. "I love you Kayuki." I smile at him. "I'm glad you love me Kai." I rest my head on his shoulder and close my eyes. The next think you know, I fall asleep happily and peacefully. "Kayuki...I'm glad." Kai says before he falls asleep as well. Back in the forest with Alexander. "Kayuki...I hope you're safe." He thought while going through the dark and shadowy forest. He come near a cabin. "Hey..this is the cabin we were staying in." He walks over to the door and touches the doorknob. "It's unlocked!?We locked it after we left..." He stepped inside and looked around. He sees the bedroom door slightly open. "Hmn?" He goes to the door and looks inside. He sees two people in the bed. He walks in the bedroom and over to the bed. He looks at the girl. "Kayuki?" He goes down and whispers in her ear. "Kayuki. Wake up." Kai hears it and wakes up. The stirring also made Kayuki wake up. Kai sits up in bed and Alexander notices that he is shirtless. "MHn...who's there..?" Says Kayuki sitting up, wraping a blanket around her body. "Kayuki...what are you doing in bed with Kai...?" He asked. "Alexander...is that you?" "Yeah. Now...please answer my question." "She got attacked by Vampires and was almost raped. I brought her back here to the cabin and tried to calm her down. She was cold and shaking plus she was naked. The only wa I could warm her was with my body heat. That's why we are in bed right now." Kai explained to Alexander. Alexander nodded. "Thank you...for taking care of her while I was away." "No problem. Anything for Kayuki." And then he turned and smiled at Kayuki. "Mhn, well I should get dressed." And she walked out of the bed and into the bathroom Alexander followed. "Hey, uh Kayuki. Can I come in?" "Sure." He walked in and saw Kayuki, turning on the shower. "Oh. You're taking a shower! I'll uh, come back later. Ok?" He turned and started to leave. "Wait. Alexander...I need to ask you something..." She said, looking at him, her eyes filled with sadness. "What's wrong Kayuki?" "Do...do you still love me Alexander?" He looked at her, shock on his face. "Of course I still love you! I will never stop loving you." He then smiled at her and touched her cheek. "You do...?" "Of course I do." And then he leaned down and kissed her lightly. She kissed back, wraping her arms around his neck. The blanket falling to the gound leaving her naked infront of him. He then smiles at her and kisses her again. She then steps into the shower, the water flowing over her. He looks at her. "Care to join me?" She asked. He then smirks. "Sure." He then strips naked and follows Kayuki into the shower. He smiles at her and she smiles back. She closes her eyes, letting the water flow over her body. He looks at her, a blush slightly on his face. He looked down. "Shit..I should get out before I..." He though. Kayuki then turned around and Faced Alexander. He then looked at her body. "Kayuki...I shouldn't be here at the moment..." She smirked. "Heh...I can see why." She said looking down at his body. He blushed and turned around. "Heh...don't ruen around...I don't mind..." He then sighed and turned back around. She then pressed her body against his, kissing him. He is shocked but then kisses her back, wraping his arms around her waist. She wraps her arms around his neck. He kisses her again, licking her lips. She blushed and opened her mouth letting him in. He starts to play with her tounge. She moans out a bit, a blushon her face. He continues playing with her tounge, moving his hand down her bdy. He strokes her lightly, watching her reaction. "Alexander..." She moaned out as he continued to pleasure her. He smirked when she called out his name and slumped into his arms. "Heh...Kayuki...we're not done..." She looked at him and smiled. He then placed her against the shower wall, slowly moving inbetween her legs. "Alexander..." She moaned out as he pushed in. All you could hear from the bathroom was the shower water running, and the moans of two lovers. Kayuki wraped her legs around Alexander's waist, moaning louder. He closes his eys, moaning in pleasure with her. "Kayuki...I love...you..." He moaned, moving faster. She moaned louder, feeling the acceleration. He then moaned out her name and then slumped over, her moaning right after him. They then both slid to the floor, the shower still running. He wraps his arms around her, kissing her lightly and then reaching up to turn off the shower. He looks down at Kayuki, who was breathing heavily on the floor. "Heh..wow.." Was all she could say. He smiles lovingly at her. He then picks her up in his arms and steps out of the shower. He walked out of the shower and into their room. He sat Kayuki down on the bed gently. He then notices a note on the dresser. "What..huh...a note." He walked over to it, picking up the note and opening it. "Gone out to train. Be back later tonight." Alexander read. "So he's gone training?" "Yeah." "Ok." She lays down on the bed, sighing. "Tired?" He asked. "Heh, after that who wouldn't be tired. I'm exhausted!" He smirks and lays down on the bed next to her. He wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her towards him. She gasps when she felt him thrust in. "Ahhh...Alexander!?" She turned her head and looked at him. He smirks. "What? Do you not want me in you?" She blushes. "No...I don't mind." "Heh." He said as he went deeper, all the way. She closes her eyes. "Alexander...I can't sleep if you're doing that." Heh." He brought her closer to him, resting his head on hers. She then closes her eyes, eventually falling asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

A Vampire's Love

Chapter 14: A New Member

As the night went on, Alexander hear a noise coming from the bottom of the stairs. "Mhn...what's that noise..." He said, tiredly sitting up in bed. "So, you heard it too huh?" Kayuki says, sitting up as well. "I don't know." He said standing up and walking over to the dresser. He pulled out his clothes. "You coming?" He called over his shoulder to here. "Yeah" She got up and walked over to the dresser as well, pulling out her clothes. They both got dressed. "Follow me..." Alex whispered. "Got it." He walked out of the room quietly, Kayuki following close behind. He walks down the stairs to see light coming from the main hallway. "Hmn...stay close Kayuki. I think someone is in the house..." He whispered. She then nodded and followed him towards the light. Alexander just stopped dead. "What is it? Is something wrong?" He just walked forward very slowly. "R...Raiyu..." He fell to his knees next to a cloaked figure. He then removed the hood. Underneath was a male. He had whiteish black spiky hair and he looked about seventeen through nineteen years old. "Who's that?" She asked. "My...my brother...Raiyu..." "YOUR BROTHER?!" He looked at her, tears in his eyes. "Yes...my brother..." He looked back to the person named Raiyu. Then..his eyes opened, a shocking color of blue. He then moved his head towards Alexander. "Raiyu..you're alive!" Alexander yelled out. "B...Brother? Is...is that..you?" Raiyu tried to say. "Yes. What the hell happened to you?!" Alexander says worried. "I was walking--" Alexander notices the serious condition that his brother was in. "Let's get your wounds healed before you explain ok?" "Ok." Alexander and Kayuki both helped Raiyu up and then they walked into the bathroom. Alexander gently sat Raiyu up on the counter. He then took off his cloak and shirt. Then pants. "Raiyu...what happened..." He though as he continued stripping him down. He then picked up Raiyu and layed him down in the bathtub. He then turned the water on. "Alex. I'll take care of him. Your whole body is shaking. Go calm down." Alex nodded and walked out of the room slowly. Raiyu turned his head towards me. "Who are you...?" He asked, the water filling the bathtub. "My name is Kayuki Sou. I'm Alexander's girlfriend." I said, kneeling down next to the tub. He just looked at me curiously. "Hmn. My name's Raiyu Mason. Alexander's brother." He then tried to stretch his legs out. "Ahhh...damn it hurts." He said ringing in slight pain. "Let me help you." I said, holding onto the bathtub and leaning down towards his legs. I then grabed ontohis leg and gently moved it out so it could stretch. His eyes widened as soon as I touched him but I hadn't noticed. "So...you're Alexander's girlfriend huh?" I turned to look at him. "Yes. I am." I then grabed for the wet cloth on the side of the tub. He watched my every move. I then take the cloth and place it on his leg, wiping the blood and dirt away. "You...really know what you're doing." Raiyu said. "Thanks." Raiyu then layed back, letting the water conceal his body. "What happened to you?" She asked while cleaning him. "I was looking for someone. But, I was attacked by...by these things. I don't even know what they were...I can't even remember what they looked like. All I remember was that I was attacked." He said slowly. "Oh. Who were you looking for Raiyu?" "I...I don't know. My father and Mother never told me. They just sent me off." "Hmn. That's weird. They should've atleast told you who you are looking for." Raiyu then looked at me. "Y...you're very beautiful. I envy Alexander." "Uh..thanks." And then she smiles and continues to wash his leg. "Kayuki. May I ask you something?" I look up. "Yeah. Go ahead." "Have you and Alexander slept together?" She then droped the cloth in the water, blushing. "Uh, wow...well...yes. We have." "Ok. Has he bitten you?" She then looked at him. "Yes. He has." "Hmn..." He then sat up in the water so it's just above his waist. "So..you're a Vampire now?" "Yes. I'm also a Hybrid." His eyes widened. "Y...You're a Hybrid?!" He said, sitting up straight in the water. "How are you a Hybrid?!" He asked. "I'm half Vampire and half Werewolf." "How are you half Werewolf...? I mean..seriously..?" "When I was younger, I was bitten by a Werewolf. My best friend Kai was the one who changed me." "Oh...Heh...that's very interesting." Then all the sudden, his eyes widened. "You're Kayuki Sou. You're eighteen years old. You're the girlfriend of a Vampire. And you're a Hybrid. Correct?" She nods. "You're the one I'm looking for!" "WHAT?!" "My parents told me that the girl would be eighteen years of age and that she would be a Hybrid! You're here!" He said leaning over the bathtub. I then looked at him, his face, his eyes, his hair, his chest and body, a slight blush on my face. "Heh, how old are you Raiyu?" "Eighteen." "Hmn. Ok. Well, you should be all healed by now. Ready to get out now?" "Yeah." I took off my shoes and since I was wearing capires, I was able to move in the water. I then stepped into the bathtub and leaned over him. He looked up and blushed because of the low cut shirt I was wearing. "Give me your hand, I'll help you up." He reached out to my hand as I tucked my hair behind my ear and then reached for his hand. I grabbed it. "AHHHH!" I yelled as I slipped and fell. He yelled also, as he fell backwards back into the water. I fell ontop of him. My eyes widened as I looked down at him. He looked back up at me. "Alexander is lucky to have you. You're very beautiful." He said. I smiled, pieces of hair falling into my eyes. He tucked them back behind my ear. "Kayuki. I'm sorry to do this but, I can't help it." He then touched my cheek lightly and ran his thumb over my lip. He then held my face and pressed his lips to my ear. Then my cheek. And then finally my lips. My eyes widen in shock. He then closes his eyes, reading my thoughts. He then also pulled away, looking into my eyes. "You have a kinetc ability don't you Kayuki?" I look at him shocked. "yes. I do." I look at him curiously. "How did you know that? I didn't tell you that. And why did you kiss me Raiyu?" "I kissed you because I read your thoughts, feelings, etc." "You can do all that with just once kiss?!" "Yes." "Wow. You must be a pretty powerful Vampire to be able to do that. Huh?" "Yes. I am a Pureblood Vampire so yes. I am a very strong and powerful Vampire. My brother Alexander is not a Pureblood Vampire. So for, he is not as strong as I am." "Yes. I know. He has told me the story." "He told you the story on how he became a Vampire!? Seriously?" "Yes. He said that it would make me understand him better. And what he said was true. I do understand him. Alot now before he first told me that he was a Vampire." "Oh. Well, that's a good thing then. And...uh...sorry that I kissed you. It was the only way. That or bite you. But, I wouldn't do that. You are my brothers and I will respect that. For he is older than me." "Ok. And It's ok. I forgive you. No harm done." He then smiled up at me and hugged me. I look down at him while he hugs me. "Raiyu. I'm glad you're ok. I thought I would never see you again. I thought you were dead." "Heh. So you do remember me huh Kayuki?" "Yes. It took me a while, but yes. I remember you."

Flash Back.

"Raiyu! Come her!" A sixteen year old Kayuki called. The sixteen year old Raiyu turned to look at Kayuki. "HEY! KAYUKI!" He ran up to me and hugged me. "Oh my god I've missed you so much. Where have you been?" "I was with Kai over the vacation. I'm sorry we were gone for so long." "It's ok. He's your friend and you want to spend time with him as well. So, how was you're summer?" "It was great. But, I wish you could've come with us. And I missed you too." He then hugged tight to his body and kissed me. I kiss back, closing my eyes. He pulled away and then said. "I'm so glad you're back. I'm nothing without you." He then hugged me again. "Hey! Wanna go back to my house and hang out?" "Sure."

End Flashback

"It seems so long ago since I've last seen you. No wonder I didn't recognize you. You look different now." "Heh. Is that a bad thing?" "No. Not at all." And then I smiled. "So. How did you meet my brother?" "OH. Long story. Remember your cousin Kai?" "Yeah. He was your bestfriend. Of course I remember him." "Yeah. Well me and him were talking and I asked him what was new. He told me that his cousin Alexander was here and living with him. So, me being the curious person I am, wanted to meet this Alexander." "And you met him?" "Yes. In a kina strange and awkward way, but yes. I met him." "What do you mean by "Strange and awkward?" "Oh. Well, I was walking through the forest we used to go through. You remember that?" "Yeah. It's where we first kissed." I blush slightly. "Yeah. Well, I was walking and I felt a presence near me. Like I was being watched. Then I saw Alexander." "So that's how you met him? Wow. That is interesting." He laughed slightly. "Well. I hope you're happy with him...As long as you're happy it's good.." I saw the sad look in his eyes and heard the sad tone in his voice. "You want to be with me again...don't you Raiyu...?" He looked at me. "Yes...I still love you. Even after I had to leave...I still and always will love you." He said, smiling at me and then hugging me. "Oh Raiyu...why did you have to leave...When i woke up in your bed...you weren't there. There I was, naked in a bed and...you were gone...why did you leave...WHY?!" I yelled at him through tears. He looked down, feeling bad. "I was forced to leave...I had no other choice..." "You were forced?! By who!? And why!?" "The Vampire Elders forced me. And...it was because...I was supposed to get married..." My eyes widened. "Y...you were going to get married..." "Yes...I didn't want to. I didn't even know the girl much less want to get married to her. Also...because my heart belongs to you. I loved you and I still do love you. That will never change. No matter what." "So you left...to avoid getting married...? And you didn't want to tell me beacuse you didn't want to tell me because you thought that I would get hurt...?" "Correct. I knew I would probably wouldn't get to see you ever again...so...that's why I made love to you." "It all makes sense now. The reason why you left...The reason why you were nervous someone would catch us...Everything. Oh Raiyu...I had no idea!" I hugged him tightly, kissing his cheek. "Don't be sorry...none of us could've stopped it no matter what. But...I wish that you would've waited for me...Kayuki..." I look at him sadly. "Raiyu. I couldn't...I heard that you were dead from so many people...I believed them. I moved on...but it was so hard to. I loved you so much. I never wanted to let you go...But I did. And now I'm with Alexander and you're back..." "I don't expect you to come back to me. I except that your with Alexander and I'm happy that you're happy...I really did cause you so much pain didn't I...?" "Raiyu...I understand and I forgive you. So it's ok." I said to him. "We should get out of the bathtub now. Come on." He stood up and stepped out, holding his hand out to me. I grabbed t and climbed out as well. He pulled me towards him. "Here. You're all wet so let me help you." He said while unbuttoning my shirt and sliding it off. He looked at me, a slight blush on his face. "Kayuki..you've gotten even more beautiful." I then proceeded to take off my pants and then the rest of my clothing. He closed his eyes and turned away as I got compleatly naked. "Raiyu, you can turn around." He turned around and looked at me, his eyes still closed. "Your not shy around me?" "No." He then opened his eyes and looked at me. I saw his eyes widen as a blush appeared on his face. "W...wow..." He gulped. He then looked down at his water soaked clothes. "Shit." He thought as he saw the buldge. He then turned around. I wrap my arms around his waist. "K...Kayuki..I should leave..." "You don't have to..." I said standing directly behind him, pressing up against his back. "Kayuki...I have a problem..." He then turned around and looked at my body again. "Ahhhh..Damnit.." He thought as he felt his pants get tighter. I pressed up against him. Then moved my hand down his body and to the buldge. "You're horny aren't you...? I'm not shy around you, but you got horny from looking at my body." He nods, clenching his teeth. "You want to fuck me right now don't you Raiyu?" He blushed and then noded. I smirk and unbutton his pants. "You can't do that...but I can help you cum if you want that..." He noded. "Yes..." I smirked and then slid my hand down his pants and stroked him. "Ahhh..." He closed his eyes and blushed more. He then took off his shirt and pulled down his pants, leaving him naked infront of me. I blushed as saw how hard he was and that he was biting his lower lip. "Heh. You must be reallly horny Raiyu." He nods and then moans out as he felt me wrap my hand around him and move up and down slowly. I blushed at what I was doing and continued moving my hand. "K...Kayuki..please...don't...stop.." He moaned out again as I went faster. He closed his eyes, moaning loudly. "Ahhhh! I'm gonna..." I blushed more and went faster, watching his face. I saw his face turn dark red and he arched his back, tossing his head back as he moaned out. "AHHHH! KAYUKI!" He moaned as he came. He slumped back slightly, leaning against Kayuki. "Kayuki...please...I need to fuck you...please..." I blush as he said that. "Raiyu I can't..." But he turned around and pressed her to the wall. "Kayuki...I need you..." He said as I felt his now hard length against my thigh. "Ahhh...Raiyu..I..can't.." He pressed against me harder. "I need you badly...please Kayuki..." He then kissed me deeply, moving inbetween my legs. I blush as I felt him at my entrance. "Raiyu...do--!" I coudn't talk as he thrusted himself into me. He closed his eyes tightly, griping onto my legs. "Ahhh...Raiyu...stop..." He didn't listen as he slowly moved in and out. I clenched my teeth and blushed. "Ahhh...Kayuki...you feel so good..." He moaned out, pushing further in. "S...stop..." I gasped out. "You know you want this...if feels good for you too...doesn't it?" I blush more and nod. "Yes...it feels amazing Raiyu..." I blush even more as I felt him thrust in even deeper and faster. "Kayuki...don't hold it in...I want to hear you..." He moaned in my ear while moving faster and harder. I wrap my legs around his waist, moaning. "That's a good girl..." He clenches his teeth more. "Fuck me..." She moaned out and he noded and went even faster and harder, holding her legs up around his waist. "Ahhh...Raiyu...faster..." She moaned out, tossing her head back. He lifted her off the wall and held her in his arms, thrusting up into her. "Raiyu...I'm gonna cum..." She said blushing a darker shade of red. "I know...me too..." He moaned louder and then moaned out as he came. She tossed her head back and came as well, slumping into his arms. "Kayuki...that was amazing..." He gasped out, slumping to the floor with her in his arms. He looked down at her and smiled. "I love you Kayuki." He said. I look down and then smiled, trying to catch my brath. He picks me up in his arms and carries me into the shower. "We need to take a shower now." "Yeah..." He stepped into the shower and placed her down standing up. He then turned on the shower and made sure it was warm and not hot or cold. He then climbed into the shower and started by getting the shampoo. He then lathered up the shampoo in his hands and then he rubbed his hands through Kayuki's hair. She closed her eyes and relaxed at his touch. He smiled and kissed her cheek, still washing her hair. "Go under the water Kayuki." She sighed in content as the water ran down her body and down to the drain. She then looked up at him and smiled. She then put the sampoo in her hand and lathered it up. She ran her hands through his hair, washing it as he had done to hers. She pressed up against him, continuin to wash his hair. He blushed a bit and kissed her. She blushes too kisses back, finishing his hair. He rinsed his hair and then got the bodywash and started to wah her. She blushes as his hands raked over her body. "Raiyu..." She blushed more as he washed over her breasts and down her stomach. "Heh. Feeling a little hot are we...?" He smirked and washed inbetween her legs. "Ahhhh..." He smirked and stopped. "Alright. Time to get get out. Come on Kayuki." He said, stepping out and into the bathroom. "Ok." She walked out and dryed off with a towel. Back in the LivingRoom, Alexander was thinking. "After all this time...my brother's alive." Alexander thought sadly. Kayuki walked into the LivingRoom and sat down with Alexander. "Hey! You feeling better?" He looked up and frowned. "No...I feel worse. I mean...my brother's alive! After all these years, he's alive! What am I suppose to do or feel?" "Well. You should be happy." He smiled at her. "Yeah. You're right." He then hugged and kissed her. She kissed back. He whispered in her ear. "I know that you and Raiyu just had sex..." Her eyes widned. "Shit..." She thought. "But...I know that you were in love with him before you met me. And I know that you told him to stop and he still did. So, I forgive you. It's not really your fault." He said. "You forgive me?" "Yes. I love you." He smiles at her and then hugs and kisses her. "I love you too." Then Raiyu walks into the room. "Hey Alexander." Alexander looks up at Raiyu. "So...how are you...?" "Good. Kayuki did a good job on healing me." "Hmn...I bet." Raiyu looks at Kayuki. "Why's he acting like this?" He asks. "So...how was it?" "What do you mean?" Alex sighs. "I know you and Kayuki had sex. I heard you guys loud and clearly." Raiyu blushes dark red. "You...You heard us...?" "Yeah. VERY! CLEARLY!" Raiyu looks down. "Why would you do that Raiyu...You know that Kayuki is my girlfriend and yet you just fucked her as if she was yours..." Alexander said looking at Raiyu. Raiyu just looked down at the floor feeling bad. "I'm sorry Alexander..I...I wasn't thinking and I was clouded by lust...Also...I still love her...I will never stop loving her..." He looked at Kayuki and smiled lovingly. Alexander sighed. "My Brother...Raiyu...I shall forgive you. I understand youre feelings for Kayuki. But just promise me one thing Raiyu." Raiyu looks up at Alexander. "Sure. What exactly do you want me to promise?" "Promise me that you'll not sleep with Kayuki in a sexual way again." Raiyu looked between Kayuki and Alexander. "Uhm...I don't know if I can promise you that. But...I will try my hardest. That I will and can promise." Alexander nodded. "Brother...Let me ask you one thing." "Alright." "Why were you so badly injured?" Raiyu and Kayuki sit down. "You might also want to sit down Brother." Alex nods and sits down next to Kayuki, holding her in his arms. Raiyu sighs. "It's a long story...but I believe that you should know..." He began. "The Vampire Elders had given me a mission. The Mission: To find a girl hybrid who was a companion/Girlfriend to a male Vampire." Alexander gasped and looked at Kayuki. "You mean Kayuki?!" Raiyu nodded. "Precisely. But...on my journey to find this girl...I ran into big trouble...These...things came from out of nowhere and attacked me. I still have no clue what or who they were. They game no name..nothing. Nothing but savage attacts onto me. All I can say is that they looked human...but they were far from it..." "When they transformed...they looked just like Lycanthropes...but...they were not. They were something entirely new..." He looked at Alexander's worried eyes. "All I can say is that..they are something entirely new to us...to everyone. And that if we were to be attacked by them...we would be out numbered...and over powered. Badly..." "You keep saying 'They and them.' Exactly how many were there?!" Alexander asked. "From what I got a chance to count...more than thirteen. Probably more then twenty-five. There's no way to be sure how many there are for sure." Kayuki just hugged Alexander tightly. "Doon't worry. We will not let anything bad happen to you. It's going to be fine Love. We will protect you no matter what. No matter what cost." He said while holding her in his arms. She smiled a bit, feeling slightly better. "Thanks. Hey, has Kai come back yet?!" She got up and ran to the window. "I'm worried about him...It's storming pretty bad out there...I hope he's okay..." Raiyu and Alexander stood on opposite sides of her. "You think we should look for him?" Raiyu asked. Kayuki nodded and looked over to Alexander. Alexander hugged her and also nodded. "Yes. We will look for him. You Ready?" "Yeah." Both of them nodded and walked towards the door. "Come on Raiyu!" Kayuki smiled and held onto his arm tightly. He smiled back. "Got it!" Then all three of them walked out into the darkness of the storm, looking for Kai.


	15. Chapter 15

A Vampire's Love

Chapter 15: Looking For Kai, And Finding A New Enemy

"Kayuki, you're shivering. Come here." Alexander said as he led out his arms. She smiled and walked over to him, wraping her arms around him as he held her in his arms. "You sure you wanna look for Kai when it's storming out?" She nodded. "Yes. Because he's out in this storm and he could get hurt! I don't want to end up finding him too late!..." She said worried. Alexander looked over to Raiyu and nodded. "Ok. Let's go look for Kai!" He held onto her hand as all three of them continued to look for Kai. Deep in the woods, Kai is training on the trees and bushes when all the sudden something moves. "Who's there?! Show yourselves!" Kai demanded. "Heh...so you sensed us...smart boy you are." A creepy voice said from behind the village. Then all the sudden about twelve creatures came out from the bushes, trees and boulders. "What the...?! What the hell are you?!" He gasped out in horror and schock. "Heh. You don't need to know the answer to that. Everything will all soon become nothing but pitch black darkness. Don't have to know us. Just fear us..." One male member of the group hissed. "The hell it will! Over my dead body!" The creatures all smirked. "That can be arranged Kai, Young Were world..." Kai's eyes widened in fear and schock. "How do you know what I am and how do you know my name..Who exactly are you..?" He questioned. "Like I said. You don't need toknow who we are. That is useless information to you." Another male said. "WHO THE HELL IS THE LEADER OF THIS GROUP!?" That young man...would be me..." Said a dark cloaked figure at the back of the crowd. "Come fourth so I can see you!" Kai demanded. "My name..is Trace Akahai...and this is my clan." The male said walking forward towards Kai. "Trace Akahai eh...Can't say it's a pleasure to meet you..." Kai growled through gritted teeth. "Calm your self boy." "I am not a boy! I'm eighteen years old! And from the looks of you, you look just a bit older if not the same age as I." Trace grinned. "You are very observent...Kai. Brings back old memories...doesn't it...?" Kai just stood there surprised and confused. "Old memories?! What the hell do you mean by that...?!" He yelled. "You will find out soon enough. Goodbye Kai." He turned to leave. "Oh. And one more thing. I would keep the people most close to you closer." Trace warned. "Are you threatining me and my friends and family?!" "I'm not saying anything but the fact and suggestion that you keep the people dear to you close. Something might end up happening if you don't..." Trace said while turning away and walking away. "Don't just walk away! I want answers and I want them now!" Kai screamed then growled as Trace and his clan just kept on walking. Then, they dissapeared into the fog. "Come back here you coward!" But when the fog cleared...they were all gone. "Damnit! They got away..." He cursed. "Trace Akahai...Why the hell does that name sound so familiar...But...I can't remember why..." He thought angrily. "KAI! YOU OUT HERE?! KAI!!" A voice called out from the distance. "Kai?! If you're out here, answer us! Let us know you're out here!" A male voice now called. "Is that Alexander and Kayuki?!" Kai gasped out loud. He then took off running into the direction of the voices. "Kayuki! Alexander!" He yelled out running as fast as he could. "Kai! That you!? It's me Kayuki! You there?!" She called out loudly. "Kayuki. Where are y--?!" He gasped as he collided with another person and they both fell to the ground. "Ow..what was that..." Groaned out Kayuki. "Nhh..who the.." Kai said opening his eyes and rubbing his head. He looked up to see a girl laying ontop of him. "What the hell...Kayuki...?!" Kai gasped as he got a good look at the girls face. She lifted up her head and looked at him. "Mhn...Kai...?" She gasped. "KAI! WE FOUND YOU! THANK GOD!" She yelled and then hugged him. "You were looking for me...why were you?" He asked confused. "Because, it's storming out and I was worried." "You don't have to worry about me. You know that..." He sighed. "I know..but I always worry about you. No matter what." She smiled and got up off of him. "Oh. And sorry for running into you. I wasn't paying attention. I was looking all around me for you...and well.. I guess that I found you. Ironic isn't it." "In a way, yes. Pretty ironic." But then he smiled and hugged her. "Hey. Don't get to close to her Kai. She's mine remember." She blushed a bit when he said that. "Uhm..who is that..." He said pointing to Raiyu. "Your cousin Raiyu. Also my brother Raiyu." "RAIYU?! That's you?! Seriously?! Man! It's been years since I've seen you. How are you doing?" Kai exclaimed. "I'm pretty good. How about you?" "Pretty good. I was just with Kayuki and Alexander and we were looking for you acually. Pretty ironic that we're all together like this eh?" Raiyu said. "Heh. True." "How was your training Kai?" She asked. "Pretty good. Uhm, how are you guys doing?" Kai asked. "Good now that we found you." They said. "Uh, when we get back to the cabin, I have things to tell you...Things that are not good...Not good at all." Kai said to Raiyu, Alexander, and Kayuki. "Alright. Let's head back and then we'll talk about it. We should get back before it gets to late and too dark." Alexander suggested. "Right!" They all head back to the cabin, unaware or someone watching them. "I wonder what a Hybrid is doing with Vampires and Werewolves..." The mysterious person said tohimself, quietly trailing them from behind. "Does anyone get the strange feeling that we're being watched or followed?" Kayuki said a bit scared. Alexander hugged her tight to his body. "Yeah...But let's just keep walking. We gotta get back." "Right..." They continue walking towards the Cabin. "Hey. I'm gonna go take a bath in the Hotspring ok?" "Ok." All three of them responded. She took off in the direction of the Hotspring. The mysterious person follows her. "Ahh. Finally. A bath." She says while stripping down and stepping into the spring. He smirks and appears at the edge of the spring. "Hello..." He said quietly. "Uhm, hello?" She said sinking into the water so that it is at her shoulders. "Why are you here...?" She asked the stranger. "Well. This is a public Hotspring correct?" "Oh. Uh, right." He stripped down and also went into the Hotspring. "Uhm...sir..?" "My name is Yashiro." "Oh. Ok. Yashiro. Uhm, why are you wearing a mask when you're in a Hotspring?" He smirked "I have my reasons miss." "You can call me Kayuki." "Ok. Kayuki it is then." She closed her eyes and started to relax. Yashiro quietly got out of the water and got dressed. He then walked away. "Hey, um, Yashiro?" She asked and then opened her eyes. "What the...Where'd he go..He was just here...He must've left.." She shrugged. "Kayuki. Who are you talking to...?" Alexander asked her while coming out from behind the door. "Uhm. No one. I was just thinking outloud." She said nervously. "Ok..if you say so." He stripped down and got in the Hotspring with Kayuki. "Try and just relax. We'll all be safe. Don't worry alright love?" "Alright...I just hope that you're right Alex...I really do hope. We don't need to get attacked by..by those things. Whatever the hell they are. I don't want them in our lives.Not one bit." She said. "I know Kayuki. I feel the same way. Just remember that all of us love you and we will protect you." "Yeah...you got the 'all of us love you' part right..." She thought glumly. He smiled and hugged her. "Hey! Kayuki!" Yelled Raiyu, walking into the spring area. "Hey Raiyu." He stripped down and got into the spring as well. He swam over to her and hugged her. Her eyes widened as she was naked and being hugged. He blushed a bit when he noticed that she was naked. "O..Oh. I thought you were...wearing a towel.." He whispered in her ear blushing. She blushed but hugged back. "Calm yourseld down Raiyu..." She hinted on the words calm yourself down. "Right.." He blushed. Alexander pulled her to him, sitting her on his lap. "Alex..?" "What's wrong Kayuki...?" He whispered softly in her ear. "N..nothing.." She blushed. Alexander smirked and kissed her neck. "Alex...not here...not now.." She blushed more. Raiyu looked over and saw Kayuki ontop of Alexanders lap. He blushed a bit, thinking something. "Raiyu...are we making you uncomfortable...?" Alexander asked. "No..." He blushed as he felt himself harden. "Gah...I need to get out of here.." He thought in his mind. "Ales. Let me go talk to im." "Uh, ok." She got off of his lap as he squeezed her breast. "Ahhh." He smirked and let her go. She blushed and swam over to Raiyu. "Raiyu..are you horny...?" She asked him in his ear. " He did that on purpose.." He blushed. "So..you're horny?" "Yes..very.." He blushed. She smirked and stuck her hand into the water. His eyes widened as he felt her touch him. "K..Kayuki..." He blushed. "Heh. You are horny." She smirked and kissed his cheek. "Kayuki...I want you..right now..badly.." He whispered in her ear, lightly stroking down her stomach. "Raiyu...no..don't do that..." She blushed. He smirked. "I'll finish this later..." He moved his hand down into the water and tryed to calm him down. "What are you doing...oh.." She blushed as she realized what he was doing. She smirked and swam back over to Alexander. "Heh. You made him horny Alex." He smirked. "I know..." He smirked and kissed her softly. "I love you Kayuki". He smiled. "I know. I love you too." She smiled back and hugged him. He smirked as he felt her body against his. He moved his arm down her body and then inbetween her legs. "Alex..." She blushed as he started to stroke her lightly. "Ahhh..not here when Raiyu's here.." She blushed more as he began to finger her. "Aaaah...Alex..." She blushed and moaned out softly. The moan reached Raiyu's ears and he blushed. He then went under water and looked over to Alexander and Kayuki. He blushed as he was that Alex was fingering her. "Wow.." He blushed more. "Alex...ahh...this is awkward.." She moaned. "Just let me be with you..even if it is awkard. I want you..right now..." He whispered in her ear as he fingered her faster and deeper. She blushed and closed her eyes, moaning his name. "Kayuki...do you want me..?" He asked kissing her neck and collar bone while massaging her breasts. She blushed and moaned out. "Yes...Yes Alex..I want you.." He smirked and continued to finger her. "This is wrong to watch..but it's really hot.." Raiyu thought. Alex then stopped fingering her and pulled her onto his lap, her facing him. He kissed her deeply. "How bad do you want me...?" She moaned out into his mouth. "Very bad...please fuck me..." He smirked and thrusted up into her. "Ahh...you don't have to ask me twice..." She moaned out as she felt him thrust into her. "Ahhh...Alex..yes harder!" She blushed. He smirked and sped up his thrusts, holding onto her body. He also was kissing her neck and rubbing her breasts while fucking her. "Kayuki..you're so tight..." He moaned into her ear as he went faster, harder, and deeper. "Ahhhh...god...yes..Alexander..." She moaned out again. He smirked and moved his mouth down to one of her breasts and started sucking on it. "Ahhh..." She blushed again at the new feeling. "You taste so good..." He mumbled against her skin. He then pulled out of her and moved her so that she was bent over the side of the Hotspring edge. He then thrusted back into her, leaning his body ontop of her back, his hands gripping onto her breasts. "AHHH!" She gasped as the new position brought more pleasure. "Ahhh...ahhh, god...yes..." He moaned out her name and pulled almost all the way out and then thrusted all the way back in. "Kayuki...I love you.." He moaned as he continued to thrust into her. He then sucked on her neck and moved his hand over her breasts even more. "Alex...ahhh...this feels amazing..." She moaned out. "Yeah..I know.." He moaned out, moving even faster, harder, and deeper. "Alex..I'm gonna cum..." She moaned out loudly. "Me..me too..." He said as he thrusted eve more, trying to bring them both to the edge. "K...Kayuki!!" He moaned out as he gave her one more hard thrust, cumming deeply into her. "AHHHH! ALEXANDER!" She moaned out his name in absolute pleasure, cumming as well. He held her tight to his body, still cumming inside her. Then then both stopped and calmed down. "I love you..." He panted into her ear. "I love you too..." She also panted. He then pulled out of her and held her in his arms. "Holydamn..." Raiyu said to himself as he panted as well. She looked around for Raiyu. "Hmn...he must've left..." She said still trying to catch her breath. Raiyu quietly then swam away underwater and got out without them noticing. "Mhn...we should go out and go listen to what Kai has to tell us." Alexander said. "Ok Love." She smiled and he smiled back, kissing her softly and lovingly. "Ok. Let's go then." They both got out of the Hotspring and went into the changing room, towels around their bodies. They get changed and then go back into the cabin to look for Kai. "Kai! We're done with our bath now!" Kai comes out of the bathroom, a towel around his waist. "Oh, uh. Just hold on a few minutes. I kinda want to get dressed." "Ok. Take as long as you like."


End file.
